I believe in Father Christmas
by R.O.TR
Summary: Christmas Eve and a few friends enjoy a strange evening. Merry Christmas.


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh. Not even at Christmas.

I believe in Father Christmas

"Wow! Its Christmas tomorrow!" said Tomo running around the room excitedly. "Christmas presents, Christmas presents, all for meeeee!" she said gleefully.

"Yay!" said Osaka in agreement as Tomo, completing her seventh lap of the room picked up a drink and gulped it down while continuing to run.

"Miss Tomo, you'll get a stitch!" said Chiyo worriedly as Tomo continued to run around inside her bedroom. Chiyo's parents had yet to return, having been called out to business.

"Ha ha, no I won't it's Christm- ouch" said Tomo, stopping suddenly.

"Ah, what is it?" asked Osaka.

"I got a stitch" said Tomo, slumping back down onto the floor and rubbing her side. Osaka was busy staring at Tomo with a look of horror that suggested Osaka thought her friend could keel over and die at any moment.

"See, I did say so" said Chiyo, slowly sipping from her glass. "It isn't too painful is it?"

"I've had worse" said Tomo, "I think probably" she said itching her head. She reached out and poured juice from the large container into her glass, and started to drink it at a slower rate.

"Wow, it's almost night time" said Osaka, "He'll be here soon won't he?" asked Osaka turning to Tomo. She looked across at Chiyo in a suggestive manner before turning back to Tomo who nodded.

"Ah yes, of course, **he **will be here soon" said Tomo, still nodding. "Santa will come and give everyone presents. Isn't that great Chiyo?" asked Tomo in a slightly demeaning tone as she turned to face the younger girl.

"Yeah it's amazing" said Osaka. "He manages to travel the whole world, and always knows what I want."

Chiyo pouted slightly as the two older girls studied her keenly. They didn't have to treat her like a little kid, just because she was younger then them. She continued to sip down her drink, but tried to do it angrily, to let them know how she felt.

"Yeah he always comes this time of year doesn't he Chiyo?" asked Tomo. "I bet you must be very excited Chiyo."

"You know, I am aware of the truth" said Chiyo, looking across at Tomo who was busy grinning. "I'm not some little kid."

"The truth?" asked Tomo, looking slightly crestfallen. "You know already?"

"I know who truly brings me the presents I get" said Chiyo, "And I can thank the people who actually got them."

"Oh" said Osaka, the room slowly falling into silence. Chiyo looked down at the floor slightly while Tomo became slightly interested in the wall across from her.

"But there is something" said Osaka, musing to herself.

"What is that?" asked Chiyo.

"Where's the proof?" asked Osaka, suddenly looking at Tomo so intently the girl found herself gulping slightly.

"Proof?" asked Chiyo. "Proof of what?"

Osaka gently placed her glass upon the table and turned to the others with a look of _knowing_. She paused for a moment, as though for dramatic effect. This continued for a period of time, before Osaka turned to Chiyo.

"What was I talking about Chiyo-chan?" she asked finally.

"About proof of something" said Chiyo.

"Ah, that's right" said Osaka nodding. "Where's the proof he doesn't exist?"

"Well…my parents get me my gifts…and my family" said Chiyo.

"Ah, but what about people who don't have families?" asked Osaka.

"Perhaps they don't get any gifts" suggested Tomo. "That would suck."

"But with so many people in the world, how do we know for sure all gifts are brought by family and friends?" asked Osaka. "Perhaps some receive gifts from him."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Osaka" said Tomo.

"Perhaps he brings gifts only to those who need them. Families who can get gifts for one another do so, and he helps the others. That would make a lot more sense wouldn't it" said Osaka. "That would cut down on the amount of travelling he has to do, and so make it much more easier to deliver everything in one night."

"But what about time zones?" asked Chiyo. "And a potential twenty four hour day?"

Osaka stuck up an index finger to heighten her point. "He spends the week before sleeping while his workers get gifts together. Then he goes for twenty four hours delivering gifts, drinking fizzy drinks and taking stay awake tablets before he reaches America having crossed most of the world. He starts out in Australia where he has to look out for isolated houses over a large area, and is more awake." Osaka paused for a moment. "He carries a list of gifts, and a list of countries and households to avoid delivering gifts to due to political correctness."

"Erm, Osaka" started Tomo.

"It all makes sense now doesn't it?" asked Osaka.

"…Not really" said Chiyo. She found herself a bit confused now, having experienced a full on blast of weirdness from Osaka. She glanced across at Tomo who appeared as happy as ever.

A faint tapping caught their attention and they turned towards the window. A recovered Tomo rushed over to it and looked out at the Tokyo skyline. She peered towards one side and then turned back to Chiyo with an excited look on her face.

"I bet you could get on the roof from here!" said Tomo, pulling open the window.

"I suppose so" said Chiyo, "My father does sometimes to relax." She looked down at her drink and looked up to see Tomo pulling on gloves.

"What are you doing?!" asked Chiyo in shock as Tomo zipped up her coat.

"Going up there" said Tomo, leaning an arm out the window pointing upwards. "Let's go up there!"

"B-but!" started Chiyo.

"You said your dad does it" said Tomo, "And we won't let anything happen to you!"

Chiyo was more concerned with something happening to the others.

"We could wait for Santa and welcome him" said Osaka, slipping on her own gloves as Tomo placed a leg outside the window.

"What about your plan of him not coming here?" asked Chiyo. Osaka looked at her blankly and returned to her gloves.

"It seems pretty simple" said Tomo, before slipping, Chiyo crying out.

"Got you" said Tomo grinning. She paused as a momentary look of evil crossed Chiyo's face, a look that wouldn't have been out of place upon Yukari's face.

"Come on, come on" said Tomo, Osaka joining her by the window. Chiyo nodded and finally stood up. Her dad had shown her what to do; she'd even done it when looking for inspiration. Only an idiot, even larger then Tomo, would be at risk of falling.

Soon they found themselves sitting on the roof.

"Now we play the waiting game" said Osaka.

---

Yomi reached up and placed the cards on her drawer, lining them up together. Tomo had sent her a really large one, in an attempt to outshine the other cards she'd received. She leant back in her bed and thought about tomorrow.

-

"So, what size turkey have you got Nyamo?" asked Yukari, having yet to leave the apartment.

"Why?" asked Minamo.

"Well I can't let you spend Christmas on your own can I?" asked Yukari, drinking wine.

Minamo had already anticipated this, not wanting Yukari to be alone on Christmas day.

"I've got enough" said Minamo.

"Excellent. More wine!"

-

"Ah Christmas" said Kagura, flicking through a magazine, unable to even think about falling asleep. Presents tomorrow, and then meeting up with her friends the day after- she wondered what the others might have received.

She'd treat her friends to a treat too, she'd saved up the money and was looking forward to it.

-

Kaorin paused, looking at the door as she held the envelope in her hand tightly. The cold air blew against her cheek and she took in a deep breath, walking down the pathway. She reached out and rung the doorbell, the door slowly opening. She looked down at the ground slightly as Sakaki appeared, surprised to see Kaorin.

"O-oh hi" said Sakaki still slightly taken aback.

"H-hi there" said Kaorin, still looking at the floor. "I realized I'd forgotten to give you a card, so I've got it here" she said holding it up. By forget, she meant formulate a plan to see Sakaki on Christmas eve.

"Oh, thanks" said Sakaki, who smiled briefly, Kaorin smiling and blushing wildly.

"That's ok" said Kaorin, "I take it you'll be there in two days time?"

Sakaki nodded. "Well, I'll see you there then Sakaki" said Kaorin, "Have a good Christmas."

"You too" said Sakaki.

Both said goodbye before Kaorin stepped back and Sakaki waved before closing the door.

"Kaaaoooorrriiinnn" called out a voice.

The girl slowly turned to see Kimura holding a red envelope. "I haven't given you your card yet" he said, as Kaorin sprinted away.

---

Osaka looked around to see Chiyo and Tomo both asleep. She smiled before the faint ringing of a bell caught her attention. In shock she watched as a sleigh floated its way down and landed on the roof.

"Oh my god" said Osaka as Chiyo-chichi stepped onto the roof, wearing a red Santa hat.

"Hullo everyone" he said waving. "I am Santa and I am here to bring presents to those who deserve them."

"Wow, are you really Santa?" asked Osaka, the strange creature turning to look at her.

"Of course I am. Can you not see me doing a good job despite the fact I have to wear the red? I have travelled the entire world, and I allow you to see me, and that is the first thing you ask?"

"I'm sorry" said Osaka.

"Very good" said Chiyo-chichi. "And now I will give you the one thing you really want."

"Really?" asked Osaka, "But I don't know what the _one _thing I want is. I could never narrow it down."

"I can" said Chiyo-chichi, "For I am Santa Claus, and I know these things" he said, gripping hold of a colourful red free sack. "I have it in here."

"Wow" said Osaka. "The one thing I want…"

"Yes, here it is…."

"Osaka? Osaka?" asked Chiyo as Tomo poked the girl. Slowly Osaka opened her eyes and looked up at Chiyo.

"Oh. What happened to Santa?" she asked.

"What?" asked Chiyo.

"I saw him. He was your dad" said Osaka. "Santa is your dad."

"I know, that's what I said" said Chiyo. "It's getting cold, come on let's go back inside."

"There are chocolates right?" asked Tomo.

"Yes" said Chiyo, Tomo vanishing back into the room. Osaka and Chiyo slowly made their way back into Chiyo's room. They sat together laughing on the cold Christmas Eve.

---

Slowly Chiyo-chichi stepped forwards and held up a thin arm, waving.

"Gooooodbye ladies and gentlemen. Have a very Merry Christmas, have a great holiday and have a red free year."

_Merry Christmas everyone- R.O.TR_


End file.
